I Want To Get Wasted
by hartofswarek
Summary: Andy McNally finds herself an unlikely ally in the form of Gail Peck. Andy/Sam with hints of Gail/Nick also Gail/Andy friendship. Contains mild adult themes and language
1. Chapter 1

**I Want To Get Wasted On…**

**Summary**: Andy McNally finds herself an unlikely ally in the form of Gail Peck.

This takes place after the Season Finale 'I Never' Traci took the task force position with Nick leaving Andy and Gail feeling abandoned by their friends. A collection of one-shots

**Disclaimer**: I Ashley Swarek (Pen Name Andyswarek) do not in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

* * *

**Chapter 1 – I Want To Get Wasted… On Chocolate**

'Your face is depressing me' Gail announced; she'd never been one to mince her words, and she wasn't about to start now 'cheer your arse up McNally'

Andy smirked; it had to be the Ice Queen herself that cracked a smile out of her; everyone else had been treading on egg shells; fearing they'd say something wrong and upset her. She wasn't as fragile as they made her out to be.

'OK look I'm going to pop down to the local store; you wait here, we're doing this my way' Gail announced before running for the door and heading out.

Andy couldn't help but be worried; she did not want to get drunk; regardless of the fact they had the next two days off; alcohol made her confess things; made her feelings more intense.

Within ten minutes Gail was back; a brown grocery bag in her arms; thankfully no alcohol bottles could be seen; a DVD was pulled out of the bag first; a rom com; Andy smirked, her favourite movie. Gail carefully placed it on the table before upending the bag onto Andy's lap. Junk food.

'We're going to eat our weight in candy bars and chips; watch that movie and then come up with a plan to make Sam Swarek jealous!'

Other than the end part Andy was happy to go along; carefully standing up she headed for the kitchen and pulled out two large bowls, one she filled with the popcorn the other with the candy bars Gail had just purchased. Forgoing her refusal to have a drink she pulled a bottle of wine out of the fridge and extracted two wine glasses.

'Thanks Gail… for this' Andy said when she resumed her seat on the sofa.

Gail nodded and propped her feet on Andy's lap 'It's what Frenemies do right?'

'OK… Frenemies… really?' Andy laughed and clicked play on the remote; she had a feeling that although they'd be watching the movie they'd be missing more than they saw.

'Yep' Gail popped the 'p' as she stuffed her face with a handful of popcorn 'that's what makes us fun, we don't hold back'

Andy nodded in agreement; 'While we're on the subject of not holding back… when was the last time you washed your feet?' the smirk on her face told her she was joking. Gail took the bait and pushed her left foot up under Andy's nose

'How'd you like em now?'

Silence filled the air for a few moments; the sound of candy wrappers being opened filled the comfortable silence.

'I was engaged to Nick' Gail confessed; she may have begun the night wanting to cheer up Andy but in the last few seconds she reasoned there was no reason why she couldn't gain a little something for herself.

'Collins?' Gail nodded at her question.

'Vegas; before he shipped out; he went to get changed back at the hotel, never showed up' they both took a sip of their wine simultaneously 'bastard'

Andy winced 'That's… rough'

'He shipped out the next day; didn't keep in touch' Gail giggled before her mood sobered 'What was it like holding the bomb?'

Andy closed her eyes 'Scary. I didn't think when I took it off the little girl, she was terrified. I only thought about it when Nick told me not to release it in there'

'Always stating the obvious'

'Sam told me he loves me' Andy admitted. 'I was supposed to meet him for a drink at the Penny tonight' she regretted saying it the minute Gail slammed her drink down on the table, pulled Andy's out of her hand and pulled her towards her own bedroom.

'Get dressed' Gail ordered 'we're going to show him Andy McNally is done with running' Gail rummaged through her wardrobe, coming across a black t-shirt dress she tossed it towards Andy before picking herself a tight back strapless dress out and pulling it on.

Andy reluctantly dressed; sometimes there was no arguing with a Peck. 'OK what happened to eating our weight in junk food?'

'You're going to need hot make up sex to burn off the calories you've already eaten; besides last minute night outs are the best; if it doesn't go to plan there then we come back and eat out weight in crap'

Andy nodded. Within half an hour they were out the door and heading for the Penny, within ten minutes they were pushing through the heavy door.

Gail smirked as she watched Sam look up; the look on his face turning to relief. Part one of being Andy's frenemy had paid off.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Want To Get Wasted On…**

**Summary**: Andy McNally finds herself an unlikely ally in the form of Gail Peck.

This takes place after the Season Finale 'I Never' Traci took the task force position with Nick leaving Andy and Gail feeling abandoned by their friends. A collection of one-shots

**Disclaimer:** I Ashley Swarek (Pen Name Andyswarek) do not in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

**A:N **Wow! I never expected to receive so many reviews... I hope I replied to you all and that this chapter is just as well received. I had a guest review that I wasn't able to reply to directly; Thank you Tiger for your review... I hope the writers do us justice in season 4 :).

* * *

**Chapter 2 – I Want To Get Wasted… On Secrets**

'I'm going to go and save that poor girl from Epstein' Gail announced as she pushed Andy towards the bar 'don't have sex on the bar; the customer's don't want that kind of show'

'Gail! That's disgusting' Andy reprimanded; failing to hide the smirk on her lips.

'If you want me to come and save you then you're going to have to shout 'peanuts' really loud; I won't come otherwise' Gail laughed.

'I didn't think you were going to come' Sam admitted as he pushed half a lager towards Andy as she sat down.

Andy nodded 'I nearly didn't' she confessed 'Gail brought me; we're Frenemies now' a small smile crossed her face as she turned to locate the blonde.

'Frenemies?'

Andy nodded 'Yep'

'I should thank her… and you… for giving me a chance'

Andy turned to search for Gail once more; she needed the security of a friend close by if she was to have this conversation with him. Finding her leaning over the pool table trying to blow her yellow ball into the pocket it had bounced off she relaxed and turned back around.

'You hurt me Sam… I mean you said you couldn't be a cop and be with me… what's changed?' she asked, keeping her voice to that just above a whisper; the bar wasn't the best place to have this conversation.

'You stopped calling' he pointed to his cell phone on the bar; after six weeks of ignoring her calls she'd given in calling two days previous 'it's weird but when you were calling it was like you still cared about me; about us; I messed up; I quit when things got tough'

'That's messed up' she smirked

Sam nodded 'I didn't have the best upbringing; I don't handle things the way I should… I pull away when I shouldn't'

Andy nodded 'Let's play a game' she pointed to the recently vacated pool table 'for every ball I pot you have to answer my question, for every ball you pot you get to ask me one and we both have to answer honestly'

Sam looked confused 'my version of 'spin the bottle' only without the alcohol, we get seven questions a piece and whoever pots the black gets to pick the dare'

Picking up the drinks he followed her over and placed them on the edge of the table 'you break'

Sam watched as Andy racked the balls like a pro; shaking the triangle over the position marked on the table; she moved it carefully before chalking the pool cue; her eyes never left his face and he couldn't bring himself to look away.

She sank two yellow balls of the pot before lining up to take a third shot… it bounced of the pocket.

'Do you really blame me for Jerry?'

'No' he answered immediately 'I was wrong to do that'

She nodded; satisfied with his answer 'Why didn't you want to go to Jerry and Traci's wedding, with me on vacation?'

'I hate flying; I've never even been on a plane'

It was his turn to play; she'd lined him up perfectly to sink a red in the middle pocket. He did. Lining the cue up once more he shot the white towards the red sat in the middle of the table. It nudged the bumper slightly left of the bottom pocket.

'Do you still love me?'

'Yes' he smiled at the lack of hesitation in her answer.

He'd inadvertently lined her up she sank another ball leaving her with four on the table 'Did you mean it when you said you loved me?'

'Yes… I should have said it sooner'

She'd pushed two of his balls towards the top corner pocket; he lightly tapped the white letting the first ball bounce the second into the pocket, the first ball followed after it. His fourth ball landed in the middle pocket before the fifth barely moved.

'What's your favourite Ice Cream?' she laughed when he asked it

'Mint choc chip'

'If Gail hadn't made you come tonight would you still have come?'

She thought about it for a while before she spoke 'yes; Gail just gave me the kick in the ass I needed'

'Our first day together I asked you to back me up…' he waited for her to remember, she nodded in recollection 'why did you trust me; you didn't even question me'

'You were doing it to protect Emily, you told me what you were doing; you could have hid it from me… you didn't, you trusted me first'

She took her shot and missed. He sank balls five and six with little effort, ball seven covered the top right pocket just ahead of the black ball.

'Why did you really go to the North Bay when we got suspended?'

She hadn't realised how much her actions had affected him until that point 'I knew that if I stayed I wouldn't be able to stay away from you… I didn't want you to lose your job. You're a good cop Sam I didn't want you to lose that because of me'

'Why did you trust Luke's judgement even after he'd cheated on you? The Ray Nixon case?' he prompted.

'I didn't trust Luke; I trusted my gut, something in me told me he did it'

She lined up to take her shot and sank a ball in the middle pocket, the next shot brushed past her ball lining Sam up perfectly to end the game.

'Why did you keep pushing me towards Luke?'

'I wanted you to be happy, I wasn't going to be the guy that told you to end it with him… you needed to figure that out by yourself'

He grinned as he sank his final ball; the black ball falling into the pocket ended the game. He walked towards her and removed the cue from her hand, he held onto his final question whilst he returned to cue's to their holder on the wall. He walked back to stand in front of her, his teeth pulled him bottom lip in before releasing it.

'Will you give me a second chance?' he whispered, almost as if he believed that if he spoke any louder she'd bolt right out the door.

'Yes'

'I dare you to kiss me' he stepped closer to her; his hands holding hers. She laughed nervously but obeyed his request as she closed the gap and brushed her lips across his.

'McNally! The customer's don't want that kind of show!' Gail called from across the room. Andy turned to glare at her. Peck glared back. She held her shoes in her hands 'Dov's gonna take me home' she announced, she spun on her bare feet and headed for the door. As an afterthought she turned back to face them both.

'Swarek… McNally ate a ton of chocolate before we came… she needs help working that off. I can't share clothes with her if she gets fat… see you at home McNally! I'm having your bed'

'She's a blast' Sam groaned

Andy nodded in agreement 'Take me home?' she asked 'She really will take my bed'

Sam smirked and silently agreed; he led her out to his truck and helped her into the front seat. Within a second he was seated beside her 'I have a confession' he announced as he started the truck 'even though I won… that was the worst game of pool ever'

'I have a confession too...' Andy smiled widely 'I lost on purpose'


	3. Chapter 3

**I Want To Get Wasted… **

**Summary**: Andy McNally finds herself an unlikely ally in the form of Gail Peck.

This takes place after the Season Finale 'I Never' Traci took the task force position with Nick leaving Andy and Gail feeling abandoned by their friends. A collection of one-shots

**Disclaimer:** I Ashley Swarek (Pen Name Andyswarek) do not in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

**A/N: **I am overwhelmed with all your kind reviews! Thank you for taking the time to do so and to all those that are following or added to favourites :) I am open to ideas if there is anything in particular you would like to see… just let me know.

* * *

**Chapter Three – I Want To Get Wasted… On Friendship**

Sam smiled tightly as he pulled up outside her apartment; the car ride had been too short.

'Thanks for the ride Sam' Andy smiled widely; taking a bite of the bullet she reached over and kissed his cheek; she'd been pleasantly surprised when he turned his head and she caught his lips; it deepening quickly they both groaned at the simultaneous text they'd received.

'_Don't get carried away! It's too cold out there and you know I'd have to come down there and arrest you both for public indecency' _Andy read her's aloud while Sam turned his phone to show he'd received the exact same message.

'How long is she staying with you?' he asked while she turned and waved to Gail who was stood in the window laughing at them.

'Until the end of the month' Sam nodded in reply 'I think while she's here it will give us a chance to talk, I mean the sex is great but we never really talked about the serious stuff'

'I was always running out the door' he recalled; disappointed in himself.

'Yes you were' Sam silently vowed to change. 'I should get upstairs' she leant over to kiss him once more before hopping out of the truck and waving before she headed indoors.

'I, Gail Peck accept the friend of the year award from Andy McNally on the grounds that I am awesome' Gail announced as Andy pushed her way into the apartment.

'Yes you are' Andy laughed 'where did all the candy go?' she asked spying the room void of the items Gail had purchased earlier in the night.

'Don't judge me! I had to dance with Epstein! I needed it' Gail declared 'Not everyone has a hot cop in love with them… you know I called you two out from the beginning'

'Thanks Gail' Andy stated sincerely. 'You're kind of alright… you know for a Peck… and even though you have lips that look like a monkey's butt I love you'

'Yeah well you dated Callaghan… you don't have much to say'

Andy watched silently as Gail began laying out pillows and blankets on the sofa… 'You can share my bed you know… it's comfier'

'Sam might scale the drainpipe and climb through the bedroom window and ravish you in the night… I think I like the sofa'

'Bedroom window doesn't open wide enough for him to climb through…' Gail agreed and picked up her pillow 'you should shower first though cos I was serious about your feet earlier'

'For that we're topping and tailing' Gail declared triumphantly.

'So whose the better kisser… Chris or Nick?' Andy asked as they both got comfy

'Nick' there was no hesitation 'Chris didn't like to experiment… he was hooked on Denise' they nodded in unison, ever since Chris had announced he'd got a son they didn't need to mention Denise. 'Did Jo really sleep with Callaghan?' Andy nodded.

'In a hotel room on stakeout'

'Tramp' Andy laughed hard 'You should have licked her pizza before giving it to her… I spat in her coffee'

Shocked filled the brunette's face… none of them knew for definite that anything had happened between them, for all they knew Andy could have been in a mood. 'She was a bitch and you win anyway… you got Sam and she got dumped'

'I made out with Sam on the night we had the blackout… it was hot'

'You are a hussy' Gail declared

'The power came on and I bailed… I thought Luke was the safe choice'

'You really need to stop thinking Andy… it's gets you in all kinds of trouble… you got to learn to trust your gut'

'I've heard that' Andy smiled. A yawn caught between them before they decided sleep was going to have to be an option if they wanted to make it into work on time.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Want To Get Wasted..**.

**Summary**: Andy McNally finds herself an unlikely ally in the form of Gail Peck.

This takes place after the Season Finale 'I Never' Traci took the task force position with Nick leaving Andy and Gail feeling abandoned by their friends. A collection of one-shots

**Disclaimer**: I Ashley Swarek (Pen Name Andyswarek) do not in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

A/N: Thank you once again for all your amazing reviews. I promise that if I haven't replied back to you yet. I will. My two year old son has decided my laptop needed a wash and the screen no longer works. Luckily the hard drive is backed up already and with it being my birthday next week my awesome parents have agreed to buy me a new one. :-) as soon as I have it ill update more regularly. For now my trusty iPhone is working for me :-)

As this is written on my iPhone I apologize profusely for any grammar and spelling mistakes.

* * *

**I Want To Get Wasted... On Second Chances**

'I'm gonna go and play with the traffic; watching you two boring hopeless romantics is making me want to poke my eyes with pins' Gail exclaimed after ten minutes of silence. She'd been watching Sam and Andy intently for the last half an hour and other than Sam occasionally stroking Andy's hair Gail had yet to see anything gossip worthy.

'O.K.' Sam agreed 'you have fun with that' he waited until the door was shut before he turned to Andy 'how long is she stopping with you again?'

'I think she's here until Collins gets back' Andy stated 'she hates being on her own'

'I guess we'll have to make the most of the time she's not here' he smirked; he moved lightly to hover over her. He planted a kiss to her lips before fixing himself to her neck.

'We could always go to your place' she offered up.

'Yeah... Like I'm gonna let my house mate hit on you again!' They laughed lightly as they recalled the incident. Ever since their second date; they'd made a point to avoid Sam's place... It seemed they were out of places.

'I missed this' Sam confessed 'just sitting; watching a movie' Andy nodded in agreement.

'Well you've got until Nick and Traci get back to get used to it again because I have a feeling Gail is on the other side of that door with a glass listening to every word we say. Minute it goes quiet she's gonna be in here... You Sam Swarek aren't getting back in my bed anytime soon'

'She's right about that' Gail's muffled voice called through the door. Seconds later they heard her footsteps vanish down the hall.

Andy smirked 'I told you'

'Plenty of hotels in this city McNally' the grin on his face had her rolling her eyes.

The ringing of his cellphone wiped the look of his face. Hearing his side of the conversation had her confused and she silently hoped he wasn't being called in to cover someone's shift.

'A hotels where I'm stopping tonight. My house mate is taking a girl back; he's kind of noisy' he winced.

'You can stay here you know... I mean if you think you can't keep your hands to yourself I can always cuff you'

'You sure you don't mind?'

Andy shook her head. 'I guess I can start charging rent' she laughed 'and you can make me breakfast in bed in the morning'

They'd waited for as long as they could for Gail to return to let her know Sam was staying over so she didn't jump into bed with Andy like she'd done the previous night but they were already falling asleep. Leaving the lamp on they headed for the bedroom.

Sam wrapped his arms around Andy, she pushed her leg between his and laid her head on his chest. Within minutes they were asleep.

Two colds hands touched his back startling him awake. The sudden jolt shook Andy awake and had Gail screaming profanities. 'You could have put a do not disturb sign on the door!'

'I didn't think you'd be jumping into bed with me again' Andy stated her voice laced with sleep. Even to her own ears she sounded louder than she probably was.

Pulling a pillow from under Sam's head she headed back to the lounge 'did you two have sex?' She dodged the second pillow that Sam had thrown.

'Eurgh' she exclaimed 'you guys really are boring!' Sam groaned 'I mean give me something to gossip about at work already'

'She stole my pillows' Sam grumbled.

'Technically she stole one and you threw the other'

'Im too comfy to go and get it'

Andy laughed 'then I guess you'll have to share mine' she sighed in comfort as he snuggled in closer to her. He wondered if he could convince her to let him stay over the following night.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Want To Get Wasted… **

**Summary:** Andy McNally finds herself an unlikely ally in the form of Gail Peck.

This takes place after the Season Finale 'I Never' Traci took the task force position with Nick leaving Andy and Gail feeling abandoned by their friends. A Collection of one-shots

**Disclaimer:** I Ashley Swarek (Pen Name Andyswarek) do not in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

* * *

**I Want To Get Wasted… On The Past**

'I have some bad news for you guys' Gail sighed as she sat on the coffee table in front of the sofa where Sam and Andy were sat lazing. Andy sat up straight and hit the stand-by button on the remote. 'My parents are back; I'm going home' she grinned.

Sam groaned 'I'm failing to see the bad news' he smirked; he'd finally get some alone time with Andy without being interrupted by the fiery blonde.

'It means, Swarek, that you won't have the pleasure of my company every evening' a moment of silence filled the room before laughter broke out. 'And it means I'm stealing McNally from you for the night so we can go drink ourselves into oblivion'

'I get to come?' Swarek offered; he knew how drunk they could get; they'd need a chaperone to take them home at the end of the evening and a watchful eye to deter the few stragglers that couldn't take no for an answer.

Reluctantly Gail nodded before she dragged Andy to the bedroom.

'Can we just go to the Penny? I really don't feel like going clubbing tonight'

Gail sighed and flopped onto Andy's bed 'You just want to be close so you can drag Sam back here afterwards'

'I'm tired Gail; I really don't fancy fighting my way through teenagers to get the bar for a drink'

Admittedly Andy had a point; she wanted to get drunk not fight her way through half of Toronto's drunk teenagers.

Dropping the black dress Gail had thrown at her she instead pulled out a pair of jeans and a vest top; freshening up in the shower she changed quickly.

Andy left Gail in the bathroom to have her own shower and went to re-join Sam. 'We're just going to head to the Penny' she stated; her voice muffled as she buried her head into his shoulder.

An hour later the three were seated in a booth in the corner of the Penny; only a few officers from 15 lingered around; Dov insisted on challenging Gail to a rematch on the Darts game he lost three days previous; Sam had never been more relieved to see the over-enthusiastic officer.

'It'll be nice for you to get the place back to yourself' Sam stated as Andy turned her body to face him; her hand resting on his knee as she drank slowly from glass of lager.

'I'll miss her' Andy laughed at Sam's incredulous look 'It's nice having a female around to talk too… talking to Claire is weird; and Traci is off on the task force; and besides I won't really get the place all to myself… your there most nights'

'The ice-queen has thawed out?'

She laughed at him as he threw her words from their second shift back at her.

'I wouldn't go that far… but I would call her a friend now' she took another sip from her lager.

'What's on your mind?' she was holding something back.

She shook her head 'Why don't you want me to meet your family?' the return of Gail's parent's had her questioning if she would ever meet Sam's.

Sam sighed; he knew they'd eventually have this conversation; normally he'd deflect her questioning and change the topic but since she'd given him a second chance he knew he couldn't do that again.

'I'm not hiding them from you' he offered 'What I… J.D. told you about his dad being in Maplehurst?' she nodded 'That's true; he walked out on my mom when she got pregnant with me; when I was six she got a visiting order; I found it in the trash can and went by myself' he laced his fingers through hers 'we didn't say anything to each other for 10 minutes then a prison guard put a pint of Pistachio Ice Cream on the table… I left that day thinking I finally knew who my dad was… my mom was so pissed when she found out'

Andy squeezed his hand in comfort; she didn't want to say anything in case it made it difficult for him to restart his conversation 'me and Sarah have different fathers; she saw hers every weekend; he'd take her out to the movies; for dinner; I never had that… mom didn't talk to me for a week after that' he took a drink of his own pint, smiling when Andy mirrored him 'When Sarah got attacked mom blamed herself; she was supposed to take us to the beach that day but got caught behind at work; I insisted we still go; we took the bus to school every day… what could go wrong? After that mom and Sarah were never the same; I was seven and I was too scared to say or do anything; by the time I was fourteen I felt like they didn't know anything about me… mom and Sarah became inseparable I was always left out. Four years ago I had to arrest my dad and send him back to jail… he didn't even recognize me. A few years ago I took Monica back to see Mom and Sarah they grilled her for an hour on everything; her job; her family'

'You'll meet my family when I want to torture you' she smiled as she recalled his own words.

Sam nodded 'I want a girl to be serious about me so that when they do meet my family they don't go running for the hills'

'My dad's an alcoholic and my mom ran away with someone else in the middle of the night' she smirked 'I think we both have messed up families; the difference is my dad will probably run a full background check on you and make a choice on what he finds'

'He already likes me' Sam smirked proudly 'Your mom not so much'

Andy nodded in agreement 'she thinks you're too old for me; told me not to date a cop; but you know what she gave up the right to offer advice when she walked out'

'Eurgh; you two look like you're having a serious conversation; at least Dov is fun' Gail cried out as she sat down once more before jumping up to re-join her young colleague.

'She's a blast' Sam smiled as Andy buried her head into his shoulder with a grin. 'I should probably get you both home'

'Are you gonna stop over?' she kissed him softly as he nodded in reply.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Want To Get Wasted… **

**Summary:** Andy McNally finds herself an unlikely ally in the form of Gail Peck.

This takes place after the Season Finale 'I Never' Traci took the task force position with Nick leaving Andy and Gail feeling abandoned by their friends. A Collection of one-shots

**Disclaimer:** I Ashley Swarek (Pen Name Andyswarek) do not in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and have reviewed and followed/favourited; sorry if I haven't gotten back to you; life is pretty hectic at the moment; I've just moved house again after an ordeal with a horrible landlady; but that drama is sorted; however my two year old thinks that my laptop is also his so writing is difficult unless he's down for a quick nap

I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes; I do try to read over before posting but I only tend to notice mistakes once I have posted

* * *

**I Want To Get Wasted… On Chips, Dip & Advice**

'Are you suffering from separation anxiety yet?' Gail teased as she scooped a heap of dip onto the chip she held between her thumb and forefinger. She crunched while she awaited Andy's response; the look of confusion wasn't what she expected 'you know… you're first night away from Swarek in five months' she elaborated.

Andy smirked and then leaned closer 'just between me and you…' her voice was a little above a whisper and she almost giggled when Gail subconsciously moved closer to hear better 'I'm hiding him in the closet' this time she couldn't hold back on the laugh at the look on Gail's face.

'I've decided we should be going out; going to a club; not sitting here eating our weight in junk like a pair of old hermits' even as she said that Gail made herself more comfortable on the sofa 'even my mom goes out more than me these days'

Andy smiled in commiseration before she gave in and put a DVD in to replace the drama that was being shown on TV.

'Are you going to give Nick a chance when they get back?' Andy asked; her favourite movie wasn't giving her the satisfaction it usually did.

'He's walked out on me twice Andy!' if there was one thing Gail Peck was; it was that she was stubborn.

Andy sighed 'OK; I'm Nick; you're you'

'Who else would I be?' Gail almost seemed offended that Andy would have her try being anyone else.

Andy grinned but refused to comment 'I went on the task force because I thought you were leaving to go travelling around Europe and I couldn't stay at 15 without missing you' Andy's fake man voice had Gail in hysterics; she faked hurt and annoyance for a full minute before she gave in and laughed too.

'So you left me before I could leave you?'

'Well technically; I thought you'd already gone when I was picked up so…'

Gail nodded before she verbally agreed to at least give Nick the chance to explain himself and his actions.

'Boy, we suck at romance' Gail sighed before crunching down on the last chip in the bowl.

'Hey!' Andy scolded 'Me and Sam are working out just fine thank you!' she took a small breath 'we just had some issues to work through; but hey no one is perfect; in fact we're both messy and that's fine; as long as we keep working at it'

'Where'd your mom go?' she'd been looking for a corkscrew when she'd stumbled across the bunch of birthday cards in the drawers; the top one caught her eye '_To my Daughter; on her birthday'._

'She had to leave again; new work assignment in Ottawa; said she didn't really have a reason to stay in Toronto' the determined look on McNally's face hid her sadness rather well 'I figured she'd call or something but I guess not'

'Do you miss her?' the search for the corkscrew was momentarily suspended.

'You can't miss what you never had; I gave her a second chance and I got my fingers burned; some people really don't deserve them'

'Doesn't stop her being your mom'

'No… I guess it doesn't' Andy agreed 'I'm a daddy's girl anyway' she had to make light of the current situation 'besides what Claire McNally does is none of my business, you know what's funny?' she waited for Gail to ask 'What' before continuing 'she married this professor she left my dad for… when they got divorced she went back to my dad's name; why not her maiden name? I never got that… I guess we'll never know… but you know what… this time I really will tell her to go suck an egg'

'Whoa, steady on there McNally; you wouldn't want her to call the cops on you' Gail laughed as she finally handed over a glass of wine before sitting down with her own.

'You know she was glad when Sam dumped me' she sighed hesitantly 'Said it was for the best; that I shouldn't date a cop because of how it turned out for her and my dad'

Gail nodded but remained silent 'it made me more determined to work things out with him; I wanted to show her she was wrong; not all cops had intimacy issues'

'Well I hate to break it to you Andy; but they kinda do'

'Oliver's happily married… sure they have their ups and downs but name me one couple that doesn't; Frank and Noelle have Olivia; they've been dating in secret for god knows how long; I mean Chris has proposed to Denise; there getting married soon; I mean yeah they're waiting for Nick and Traci to get back first but it's happening soon'

A small knock on the door broke through their sleepy haze; Gail had fallen asleep only moments before and was frantically swatting Andy's leg to make the noise stop; Andy reached for her phone and sent a message to let him know the door was open; sure enough a second later the door was pushed open.

'Hey' he whispered as he leant over the sofa and dropped a soft kiss to her lips 'You two have fun'

'McNally's boring; I made this night fun Swarek!' Gail's eyes were still closed but Sam was almost positive she was glaring at him behind her eyelids; 'now if you don't mind; I'd like to sleep and well Andy, your kind of bony; get her out of here and bring me a pillow'

'Yes ma'am' Sam smirked before he helped Andy up from under Gail

'And a duvet; don't forget the duvet'

'How could I?' Sam tried to keep his voice serious but even he had a hard time keeping a straight face around Peck when she was tired.

'You did last time; I had to drool on your coat as a reminder for you not to forget next time; guess what Swarek? Now is next time… get to it'

He shook his head in amusement; had she not become close friends with Andy he was certain he'd have tossed her ass out into the hallway and let her sleep out there.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Want To Get Wasted… **

**Summary:** Andy McNally finds herself an unlikely ally in the form of Gail Peck.

This takes place after the Season Finale 'I Never' Traci took the task force position with Nick leaving Andy and Gail feeling abandoned by their friends. A Collection of one-shots

**Disclaimer:** I Ashley Swarek (Pen Name Andyswarek) do not in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

**A/N**: A little shorter than normal but I have an idea for a one-shot in my head and it's blurring with this one. Anyways hope you enjoy :)

Thanks once again to all those that have reviewed, added to favorite's and followed

* * *

**I Want To Get Wasted… On Plans for the Future**

'You do know that in order to drive a vehicle you have to be in it' Sam groaned as he heard her voice; he'd only just sat down on the bed of his truck five minutes previously.

'Peck; always a pleasure' he nodded his head in acknowledgement of her and gave her arm a yank to help her up beside him 'I'm waiting on McNally'

'She lost in the locker room?'

'Nope; finishing up paperwork with Shaw'

'Well that could take a while; you're lucky I came along at the right time' Sam smirked; no matter the situation she always had a barb to come back with.

'She was spell-checking and finishing up when I came out here so she won't be that long'

Gail sighed and then shifted herself so she could glance around the truck bed 'why do you never take Andy back to your place?'

'I've got a wife and kid back there; gets kind of messy when you bring the mistress back' he struggled to keep a straight face as she contemplated whether or not he was being serious. He laughed when she realized he wasn't.

'My roommate has a crush on Andy'

Gail laughed 'Roommate? What are you in college?'

'A friend hit a rough patch during the academy; his girlfriend threw him out when he got caught cheating; supposed to be a temporary gig, he's been there for the last ten years; it was nice to have the company; and he kept the place clean while I was under so it was a win-win for me'

'Until now?' Gail prompted

'Until now' Sam agreed 'It's easier to go to Andy's than it is to have to ask him to leave for the night'

'Does Andy know you have a roommate?'

Sam nodded 'He gives her the creeps'

'Hey' Sam smiled widely as he jumped down from the truck to greet her 'You didn't have to wait for me'

'Figured we could go see a movie or something, we're on the late shift tomorrow so we don't have to turn in early'

Andy smiled; while he was offering, she was taking 'a movie of my choice?' she wrapped her arms around his waist and dropped a kiss to his cheek; she knew he knew what she wanted to see.

'You really want me to go and see a cartoon?'

He felt her nod against him 'It's late, all kids are tucked up in bed by now; the cinema is likely to be empty'

'Oh yeah?' they giggled when they heard Gail groan before bidding them goodnight.

She nodded again 'I might even let you kiss me on the back seat' he was giving in and they both knew it 'besides it's not a girly cartoon; it's a monsters cartoon' she pulled back to look at him 'and it's in 3D' she whispered as though that little bit of information was going to ensure that he was going to say yes.

He gave in and helped her into the truck 'you're buying the popcorn and nacho's' she nodded in agreement.

She made him admit it wasn't bad and he had actually enjoyed himself on the way back to hers. Reluctantly he had admitted it wasn't as bad as he had originally thought.

He handed her a hot cup of tea as he sat down on the sofa beside her 'I'm thinking of asking Tony to move out'

'What did he do?'

'What? Nothing' he stroked her leg affectionately 'I want to give him plenty of time to find somewhere to live so that when I ask you to move in with me; he'll have somewhere to live' he held his breath waiting for her to freak out.

'You could always ask him to buy you out and move in here'

'My place has spare rooms and a garden and a driveway' Sam countered 'I mean can you imagine me ringing Sarah and telling her I'm moving into a building that she last saw as a toilet factory?'

'Well then he can buy me out and move in here; I'm sure he'd get a kick out of it being my place and all' she took a drink and drained her cup 'I'm sure we'll figure something out when the time comes'

'I'll have a word with him before shift tomorrow'


	8. Chapter 8

**I Want To Get Wasted On… **

Summary: Andy McNally finds herself an unlikely ally in the form of Gail Peck.

This takes place after the Season Finale 'I Never' Traci took the task force position with Nick leaving Andy and Gail feeling abandoned by their friends. A collection of one-shots

Disclaimer: I Ashley Swarek (Pen Name Hartofswarek; previously Andyswarek) do not in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

* * *

**I Want To Get Wasted On… Blank Cheques and Crying Babies**

'Do you want me to go grab you a diaper or are you good to go?' Gail sighed as she pushed her giggling partner through the station 'I'm not stopping because you can't control you're bladder due to your incessant laughing'

'Oh come on Peck; that was funny' Andy attempted to sober her features but failed at seeing Gail's serious expression 'I mean did she think that she'd get away with that?'

Andy had barely restrained herself when Sam appeared fresh out of an exam for the Detective's position he was applying for 'what's going on ladies?' he found himself smiling when Andy started laughing once more.

He stared pointedly at Peck until she began to fill him 'A woman just walked in claiming she'd been robbed' Sam waited impatiently at her pause 'some kid cleaned out half a million dollars from her bank account using a blank cheque she'd pre-signed for convenience' she paused once more waiting for each part to sink in, when she witnessed Sam's eyebrows disappearing into his hairline she continued 'brought her kid with her; you'd think that kind of money in the bank she'd at least put a clean diaper on her'

'The kid landed her in it; 'mommy it's just like my movie' we researched it, she actually got the idea from a kid's movie' Andy had finally sobered enough to speak 'I mean she actually think we're just gonna hand her half a million bucks without checking first?' Andy smirked once more 'hey Sam; can I see your cheque book?'

Sam smirked and pulled her closer 'sweetheart if my bank account had that kind of money in we'd have had a new sofa by now' they needed a bigger one to accommodate visitors to their home. He kissed her cheek whilst she pouted playfully 'did you charge her?'

Andy shook her head whilst Gail announced she was going for coffee and a bathroom break 'gave her a warning for wasting police time' she reached towards the book he was holding in his hand 'how'd the test go?'

He shrugged indifferently 'get the results by the end of the week'

'I'm proud of you' she smiled reassuringly 'even if our salaries suck' she grinned 'I better go find the Grinch' she sighed and pointed to where Gail was stood stirring coffee a few feet away.

'I'll have dinner ready when you get home' Sam offered 'You've only got…'

'Don't say it'

'A few…'

'Sam! Don't say it!'

'Hours…'

'You'll jinx me and I'll be here all night; don't say that last word!' she placed her hand over his mouth to cement her point and prevent him from speaking. She felt him grin under her hand and she scarpered before she could hear him speak once more; throwing a wave and a grin over her shoulder as she exited the station.

Andy and Gail could only be grateful the remainder of the shift passed by without incident; the rest of their call-outs were routine as far as policing went; the stupidity of mankind at the forefront of each incident and the blatant ignorance at thinking they could bluff and blame their way out of each misdemeanor made each one leave a draining feeling.

'So have you decided whether or not you're going to give Nick the chance to explain?' Andy asked as they headed back to the station after making sure the squad car had a full tank of fuel and the correct level of air in each tire.

'He's been gone for five months; I don't know what I'm going to do until I see him' she admitted 'maybe you'll end up returning the favour and being his break-up buddy' she smirked without conviction 'although I'm sure that'd break some kind of girl code'

'Maybe try being his friend?' Andy suggested 'go from there?' Gail nodded but remained silent; she'd forgiven him once before for walking out on them and she knew he was going that time; she just figured if he was her husband he'd be coming home to her, after all she was still a firm believer in _'each couple gets one break up; that's it'_

'You plan on keeping 1509 company all night?' Andy asked with a laugh 'I mean she's a loyal squad car and all that but even she can't return the love quite like a human' Gail hid her sigh at failing to notice their surroundings as Andy pulled and parked up in the parking lot of 15

'I'm just thinking up ways I can crash your evening' she sniped 'you got that new sofa yet?'

Andy smirked and shook her head; their two-seater sofa really wasn't equipped for visitors 'next weekend it gets delivered'

'Looks like I'm sitting on your knee then; time to start packing the food in McNally cos' those knee's aren't comfy to sit on' Gail hid her pleasure at the flash of disappointment on her face at the thought of not spending her evening alone with Sam; she waited a few moments before she continued to speak 'but I guess you'll have to manage without me cos' I promised Dov I was gonna cream him in a game of darts'

'You are a bucketful of mean you know that!' Andy admonished playfully before looking round in surprise as Sam's truck pulled into the parking lot to offer her a lift home; she waved in reply and headed inside for end of shift briefing before changing out of her uniform.

Half an hour later she climbed wearily into Sam's truck; she silently wished he'd get a car just so she could get into it easier after a long day.

'I rented us a movie' he smirked as she sank into the front seat with a groan; she turned to glance at him before laughing hard at the movie he held in his hand 'figured we'd get some idea's; it worked for this kid' he laughed.

'_Blank Check'_ she read aloud and she accepted the case he held out to her; she read out the synopsis as he began the drive home.

* * *

Sorry for the slow updates; life has been insanely busy; moved (again), car buying, poorly child etc; but updates will happen as I get the chance to write

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed; I think I replied to you all; but if I missed you please let me know :) hope you enjoy


End file.
